I Promise
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: This story will be about every body Loren gets bullied in school. Will Eddie find out and help her. Will Tyler go for Loren, Melissa, or Chloe. Will Eddie notice Loren or Adriana at the concert or neither. Will Trent come into Loren's life earlier? Will Loren have a unknown sister? If u want to find out read here plz REVIEW and mostly importantly READ plz enjoy 5-19-13 3:30
1. Normal Life

Chapter One

Loren's Pov

_I wish I could die. My life sucks. What did I ever do wrong to those kids! I'm the smartest kid in my class. My father, Trent left me and my mom, Nora. I live with my mom in Tarzana. My idol is Eddie Duran. Smokin hot singer. He is 22 years old. Also a model girlfriend on the side for him. That blonde tramp is probably using him for his money. Ugh, I'm getting sick just talking about her. Let me talk about someone or something that brightens my day. My best friend, Melissa Sanders. Don't you just love talking about your best friends. I often call her Mel, short for Melissa. Mighty Mel she calls herself. She is so bright and fun. Also she is colorful with what she wears. Then her brother, Phil Sanders. Trouble maker. That's all I can say about that boy. Oh and let me not forget, his girlfriend Adriana Masters. That girl cares nothing about anyone but herself. She is so ungrateful. Popular is what she thinks she is. Nobody likes that girl but her best friends, Kim, Nicole, and Brooke. They also make me sick. Those late the girls who bully me 247. Which is the reason I want to die. They just don't talk about me, they push me around. I don't environ want to talk about it any more. Laying down on my bed I put my notebook to the side. I jump back up and add, Also I am Loren Tate, in my notebook. Closing my eyes I went to sleep. Hoping I will br dreaming of Eddie Duran._

* * *

I'm at the Avalon. Watching Eddie jump around playing his guitar. The crowd was cheering, as always. Staring at him with flirty eyes, the song was over. He walks up to me, so I think. His arms open as if he was about to hug me. I open my arms to find out he walked pass by me. Turning around, I see Eddie Duran hugging Adriana Masters. "Eddie," I said waving my hand. "Eddie can you hear me?" No matter what I said, he didn't hear me. A tear fell down my face as Eddie walked hand and hand with Adriana, walking right threw me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. "Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep." Moving my arm slowly, I turned off my alarm. Sadly I got up and looked at the poster of Eddie Duran. His beautiful smile always made my day. Not this time though. After the dream, or should I say nightmare I had, I'm afraid he will never notice me. Will Adriana always ruin my chance with a boy? Still looking at the poster, I think about all of this. "Will you ever notice me?" Maybe tonight he will notice me. I hope. Laying back on my bed I hear a knock on my bedroom door, turning my head I see.. "Hey mom."

"Hey Lo. Good morning," my mom said coming in with a news paper in her hand. What could it be? A shooting? New television show? Why would my mom show me a shooting? A new television show, maybe. EDDIE DURAN! Best guess yet. My mom sat down on the bed and said, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Actually bad. I had a nightmare," I replied. Why would I have a nightmare? I have a poster of Eddie Duran in my room, for crying out loud. One thing about me that no body likes. I can never enjoy anything or trust anyone. Maybe just my mom and Mel. But even still, they don't even like that about me. I've been like this ever since my dad left me and my mom. My mom will find someone better than that man.

"Why you have Eddie in here with you," she opened up the news paper. I opened my mouth wide and smiled. Me and Mel were going to his concert tonight. Well I hope. She said that she'll get the tickets. Hopefully she doesnt get them from her loser brother.

"Mom, can't wait to go with Melissa it'll be so fun." My mom is the best mom any one could ever have. She understands me. Even though she might thrown off because I don't let her hear me sing. It's just that my music is private to me. I still don't know how I got into music. My mom isn't really into writing music. Dad... Really don't know a lot about him. Mom really doesn't talk about him anymore. I wonder why. We know that he left us and all, but some people like talking about there past people.

* * *

End of chapter srry I've been moving lately I promise this story all the chapters are going to be 800 or so words.. Lov yeah plz review


	2. Rock Star Life

Chapter Two

_ I am a 21-year-old music superstar who often finds myself __caught between the music and the business, but still I manage to hold onto traces of my youthful spark and innocence. One question always plagues me though: Is this really what I want, or am I missing out on a normal life? I sit on the private jet holding my girlfriends hand. Her name is Chloe Charter. She is a sexy blonde model. My everything.. Ive been dating since I was about nine years old. Out of everyone that I have dated, she is the best one yet. I know that I will not break up with Chloe, she is just too good to me. Some day I am going to marry her. Hopefully soon. Im going to the same thing my dad did to my mom when he asked her to marry him. But the only thing is, Chloe is not a singer, shes a model. Now I guess im on the roll about my parents. OK! _It was the day of my parents concert. They were performing in the MK club. MK standing for Max and Katy. My parents names. Any way back to the story... They were singing a song. Of course. Then, they looked into each others eyes. My dad was holding his guitar in hand. He slowly held the microphone to his mouth. My mom smile with joy. Then these words came out of his mouth, "Katy, will marry me?" Not a ring he gave her. But a ring pop. Her favorite kind, cherry. That's What my dad thought of my mom. A cherry. Tears filled in my moms eyes. In that moment ms he said, "Fine if I have to," she took the ring with a laugh. "Yes Max Duran."_ That's what I'm going to do with Chloe. I don't have it all figured out yet, but I will soon. Well Tyler Rorke my used to be friend is the reason me and Chloe met. His pompous attitude has gotten him kicked off of every acting job he has ever landed. His unsuccessful career has left him with bitter jealousy towards my ever-growing stardom. Looking towards Chloe, she smiles at me. "Looks like rock star is done day dreaming aye?" That's was Jake. My manager. He overseen my career since the beginning. His life tends to revolve around all things, me and the entertainment business, which can be a challenge when you're in a relationship with him. He continuously tries to find a balance between the Hollywood lifestyle and his family life with wife, Traci. But yet he still finds time with me._

_"Yes I am," I laughed. "Now time to take a nap," I responded to Jake Madison. _

_"Ok but while you were day dreaming Brenda said were landing In a few," Chloe said. She took my hand and held it tight. As I closed my sexy eyes I felt her lips touch my cheek. It was sticky though. Before we left Canada, she bought pink lip stick. She looked so sexy in it though. I turned my head and puckered my lips, hoping Chloe would see. In the meantime, I heard Jake laugh. Chloe's two fingers touch my lips she he giggled. Opening my eyes I gave her a smirk. Then I wen sleepy..._

* * *

_I was at the Aroma Cappuccino Cafe. Sitting down at a booth. This girl who was making smoothies was so hot. The way her brown hair flipped side to side as she walked. She started to come towards my table. I sat up and smiled. "Hi I'm..." She is so beautiful. A magnet for my eyes. "What can I get you?" Thanks to day dreaming, I missed her name. What can it be? "Um sir.." Why am I just staring at the table? I should be staring at the beautiful girl. Looking up I see her walking away hand in hand with this guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Him, over me?_

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my seat. What a dream. I wonder who that girl was. Even though I was day dreaming, I think I heard the name Melissa. Who knows? Only my dreams do. "Babe you have a nightmare," Chloe asked me in a sweet tone. I slowly shook my head no. Throwing one of my smiles at her, we landed. Looking out the window I see so many fans I couldn't even count. Pulling my sunglasses down form my head to my face, me and Chloe walked hand and hand off the jet.

"Well hello LA.."

* * *

Srry if short Nd srry fir the late update I've been moving and barley had time to ew rite I wrote this story in two days I hope I liked it. Have a nice day gn 6-2-13 oh and HAPPY NEW MONTH! 10:21


	3. Old Faces, New lies

_Chapter Three _

_Lorens Pov_

_As I beep the horn, I see a jumpy Melissa walk out of her house. Slowly I rest my head on my hand as Mel enters the car. Smiling she claps of joy. Did I mention she is filled with joy? Actually I think her middle name is Joy. Melissa Joy Sanders, sounds about right. "Joy is your middle name isn't it," I said to Mel. Her smile turned into a frown. Shoulders loosen. Was it her mom, again? Or maybe I should've never said anything. Her parents probably aren't letting her go to the concert tonight. She takes a deep breathe and giggles._

_"Not Joy anymore," she says. More like depressed." Sounds like her mom got to her again. What could Lisa do so wrong this time?_

_"Mm Melissa Depressed Sanders," I say with a laugh. "Doesn't sound right ." She looked at me with a serious look. Putting my hands up I say, "Ok, Ok I surrender. Did Lisa get you like this? Just as Mel was about to respond, I cut her off. "Again?"_

_"Loren Tate dont cut me off," she said playfully. "Any way, yes Lisa got me like this. Now, can we hit the road now?" I shook my head with a laughter. Starting up the car, I drove away._

* * *

_Nora's Pov_

_Oh boy! My first date in I don't know how long. I just know this one will work out. He does yoga with me. He works at a bank, no kids or ex's. Driving, I was on my way to go shopping. Havent done that in a while, well for clothes. Soon Loren will go off to collage and ill be alone. I mean I need someone In my life- important in my life, other than Loren. My ex Trent, thought he was the one. Nice hair cut that looked nice when he wore suits. but tonight has to be the night. I walk into the store filled with clothes. Only here for dresses though. Turning to a corner, I see a familiar face. "Eddie! How are you," I asked my brother._

_"Hey Nora! Wheres Loren?" Its been a while since ive seen him. _

_"Oh her, shes at school. Wheres Max and Erica?" _

_"There also at school," he laughed. Scratching his head we talked more._

* * *

_Lorens Pov _

_"You are so lucky we are not late," I said to Mel. We ran up the stairs and opened the door. _

_"Ding, Ding," the bell screamed at us. Mel stoped running and looked at me ._

_"Now we are," She laughed._

* * *

_Max & Erica's Pov _

_We sit behind the store by the garbage can. Still waiting for our dad, Eddie Tate. Hot, its so hot out. Better be thankful that there is a breeze. If it wasn't for the breeze, we would be bacon. Our mother left us two years ago. We were 8 then. The day she left was the day we lost her house. Some times we would try and make it to the homeless shelter. Try. Or we would stay in a motel, the ones on the side of the road. But not for long. No we can afford that anymore. Our mother was rich. How can she leave us. Living in a big house. A blue house. Three bathrooms, five bedrooms, and a basement. Dad had a silver Ford, mother had a red Audi. We lost all of it, mother toke her car and left. Dad lost his job. Should we be proud to me Tates? First, our aunt Karen died of cancer. Then, Trent left aunt Nora and Loren. Now, we loose our house and mother. Can things get any worse? Looking around the corner, peeking out our head, we see our dad hugging Aunt Nora. He comes our way and we quickly turn back around. "I miss our friends in school," we both said at the same time._

* * *

_Well I was going to go on but im stopping here so next chap will start with eddies POv I just couldn't stand keeping u guys waiting hope u likecd it sorry ifv shorg gm 11;55pm_

_working o new storyh gn_


End file.
